Dalliance
by Lola-2011
Summary: Hotch eases Erin's nerves when she hosts a Christmas Party for the BAU. Lions and Lambs series


Office Christmas parties were something that noone ever looked forward to attending, There was always that one colleague who was completely smashed and made an ass out of themselves and at least a half of a dozen others. Sloppy hookups in the bathroom. And someone always, always pissed off the boss.

This year things were different though. The BAU team had been invited to Chief Strauss's house for a formal dinner party. And surprisingly things were going very well. Apparently there was a different side to Erin Strauss that her agents never realized. A human side. The one she kept hidden for fear she would lose her reputation as the power house woman that she was.

She was double checking something with one of the wait staff when she felt Hotch's hand press into the small of her back. "Relax." he said. "Everything is going great."

"I feel like my entire life hinges on this party."

"Well it doesn't." His hands settled, heavy, on her hips. "Just relax. Be yourself. And don't forget to breathe."

"I know, I know." she exhaled. "I just want this evening to go right."

"You have nothing to worry about."

"Perhaps you're biased."

Hotchner shrugged. "Perhaps I am." he admitted. "That's not such a bad thing is it?"

Erin bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling. _God_ there was just something about him. Especially in a tuxedo. "We should really try to keep things in check."

His hands pulled her closer to him. "Then you should have picked a different dress." It was the darkest green he had ever seen. He didn't quite no how to describe it. Her pale skin illuminated in contrast. An empire waist hugged her curves. And the way the straps came down just slightly off the shoulders was absolutely divine. His lips felt drawn to the creamy expanse of flesh and he wanted so badly to indulge himself. He leaned into her, his lips aching to connect where her shoulder met her neck.

Erin's hands pushed gently into the planes of his chest. "Agent."

Hotch's right hand pressed into the small of her back. "Don't worry I have no intentions of ruining your makeup or your hair." his lips grazed her shoulder. "Not right now anyway."

She closed her eyes the moment his warm lips touched to her now flushed flesh. "Don't start something,.."

"I'm providing you with a preview." he interrupted her. His breath was hot against her and she couldn't help the small whimper that escaped her slightly parted lips. He smiled against her neck. "I take it you like?"

"Too much."

Hotch pulled back to look at her. "But you've relaxed."

Erin smiled. "More distracted than anything."

"Maybe I'm not doing this right."

"No, you are." her hands smoothed down the lapels of his tuxedo jacket. "Thank you."

"You can thank me later."

"That almost sounds like an invitation."

"Invitation would mean there's a question at stake."

Erin exhaled heavily and back away from him. "You're killing me here." she told him. "Go mingle with the other guests."

"I'd much rather mingle with you."

She swatted his hands away. "Behave." she teased. She had almost cleared the scene of his sensual taunting when Penelope Garcia rounded the corner.

"Ah, Chief Strauss, you've been caught." she pointed up to the ceiling. "Mistletoe."

Erin's eyes followed Penelope's upward toward the doorjamb. Sure enough there it was: mistletoe. "Funny, I don't remember putting that up there."

"Oh come on a Christmas Party isn't complete without a little mistletoe and holly." Penelope smiled. "Besides what's a little friendly kiss between colleagues?"

Hotchner did his best to hold his laughter, but couldn't help the smile that was tugging at his lips. "What could it hurt, Strauss?" he moved closer to her, intending to kiss her check.

"Oh, no!" Penelope protested. "That's not a kiss."

Erin looked from her technical analyst to her Unit Chief. Hotch's dark eyes danced with mischief. She quickly closed the space in between them. Her lips met his softly and deliberately. Lingering perhaps a little too long before pulling away from him.

Something sparkled in Penelope's eyes but she wouldn't dare say it aloud and in front of her two superiors at that. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

She smirked. "Not at all."

/

Hotchner made his way into the master bedroom through the adjoining office. "So much for a night to ourselves."

Erin was slipping her jewelry off and placing in back in the box. "Would you have preferred I let them drive home drunk?"

"I would have preferred alone time." his hands went to the zipper on the back of her dress. "I had everything all planned out."

"You're hardly deprived." she inhaled sharply when his hand entered her dress, sliding around her bare skin and promptly pulling her body flush against his. "Besides who says our plans have to be interrupted? It's my experience that alcohol is one hell of a sedative."

An open mouth kiss was pressed to the side of her neck. "That's bold of you."

"The master suite is away from the other bedrooms for a reason, Hotch."

"You've certainly relaxed."

"I'm no longer the enemy." she replied. "I have a long way to go before I'm part of the team, but I think I've made some progress."

His hands pushed the dress away from her shoulders. The dress crumbled as it pooled around her feet. "I told you there was nothing to worry about." his eyes roamed, appreciatively. "I think you've got Penelope on your side."

Erin reached for his tie. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure she knows." and then went for the buttons down his shirt. Her hands slid over warm, toned, flesh.

"Well then two down four to go."

"Now who's the bold one?"

Hotch's lips met hers in a delicious kiss. "I think less talking."

-Finished.


End file.
